herofandomcom-20200223-history
The Shield
The Shield is a stable which took the WWE by storm from 2012 to 2014. the main 3 members of The Shield are Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins & Roman Reigns. Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose they are the two members left of the faction Debut The shield came into the WWE in 2012 when they ambshed John Cena and Ryback. It was clear that they were going to be heels. Alliance with CM Punk and Paul Heyman When The Shield were accused of being allied with CM Punk and Paul Heyman, they denied it for two months prior to the Royal Rumble ppv. But when an unknown source recorded video foottage of Paul Heyman telling Brad Maddox that he paid the shield to secure victory for CM Punk to retain the title. The group would later attack Ryback in a ladder match to help CM Punk even thought they said they did it for justice. The Shield had to break up the alliance with CM Punk when Vince Mcmahon banned the Shield from ring side so they could not help Punk win. When Punk was fighting The Rock, the match The Shield was banned from ring side. The lights went put during the match and The Rock was busted through a annouce table and Vince thought it was the work of the shield so he had the match continued after CM Punk pulled The Rock in the ring and beat The Rock in the match. The Rock would then win the macth and take the title away from CM Punk. Championship Pursuit & Streak The Shield continued their wrestling careers after CM Punk lost the WWE championship. They would do attcks on different WWE superstars because they have the intention to fight injustice in WWE. They also wo some championship gold lateer in their 2013 career. Seth Rollins & Roman Reigns would win the WWE tag team titles. Dean Ambrose would win the United States championship. They also had an undefeated record in the six man tag team competiton. They lost that record when they Randy Orton, Sheamus and Kane beat them in a six man tag team match. Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns would lose the tag team championships when the Rhodes Brothers beat them for the tag team championships. Alliance with The Authority The shield after Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins lost the tag team titles became hired hands for the authority. They were practically bodyguards for the authority's WWE world heavyweight champon Randy Orton. The Shield would usually attack anybody that would fight the authority on behalf of Triple H. The Shield would attack Daniel Bryan cause Daniel Bryan is the biggest enemy to the authority. Feud with The Wyatt Family The Shield for their services for the authority was rewarded for the oppurtunity to earn a spot in the elimination chamber ppv. The Shield would have to fight John Cena, Daniel Bryan and Sheamus for the oppurtunity. The Sheild lost the match by DQ when the Wyatt Family attacked John Cena. On smackdown the following Friday The Shield would challenged the Wyatt Family. The shield got their match and during the match Dean Ambrose fought one of the Wyatt members in the crowd. Dean never came back and The Sheid had to fight 2 on 3 and then The Shield lost the match. The Shield was given a rematch against the Wyatt Family and they lost again because Seth Rollins walked out because he got frustrated with Dean and Romans argueing. Leaving The Authority The Shield later on grew tension with the authority. The Shield was tired of director of operations Kane. When Kane tried to get The Shield to attack Jerry the King Lawler they turned on Kane.The Shield got a match against Kane and the New Age outlaws and The Shield won the match at Wrestlemania 30 The Shield vs Evolution Triple h got fed up with The Shield when The Shield betrayed Triple H when Triple tried to win the WWE World Heavyweight championship. Triple H punished The Shield by placing them in an 11 on 3 handicap match. The Shield got attacked by the 11 man team and the Triple H reunited Evolution and now they are feudiing with The Shield. Seth Rollins' Betrayal On June 2, 2014. Seth Rollins hit Roman Reigns on the back with a steel chair and Dean Ambrose as well, by joining Evolution after Batista quits. Category:Wrestlers Category:Anti Hero Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Friend of a Villain Category:One-Man Army Category:Armored Heroes Category:Soldiers Category:Cops Category:Fighter Category:Heroic groups Category:Normal Badass Category:Extravagant Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Bounty Hunters